A Kurama & Sesshomaru Love Story
by TokyoLuvr
Summary: Who will you choose?
1. Chapter 1

Name: _ (your name)

Age: 16

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Long Blonde and wavy

Description: you are very beautiful, you speak your mind so you get into trouble a lot but you can handle yourself. You are calm at most and hardly ever curse; you curse more when you're really pissed. You live in a 2 story house in the forest. You have the power to talk to animals and different elemental powers along with it. You have good control of your powers. You have a friend that is a fox demon and is like Kilala, he is a 4 legged animal and is the size of a normal fox, and when it's in danger it turns into a big fox (that probably doesn't make much sense, but hopefully you get what I'm trying to say ^.^').His name is Yukie. On the weekends you spend your time in the Feudal Era. You know Inuyasha and his friends, Inuyasha is like an older brother to you, and you know that he has an older brother but you've never met him. Your best friends with Kagome.

In the Present Era you go to Meyiou High School, you don't have friends' cuz their afraid of you. Your schedule is; Math, Science, Literature, LUNCH, PE, Social Studies, You are very smart so you get good grades. Your favorite time is lunch. =]

I think that covers everything… I know I'm slow on writing the other Kurama story, sorry, I'm working on it right now I'm just having a hard time thinking of ideas, but hopefully that doesn't stop me from writing this one! =]

**Start**

You are running as fast as you can to school, you woke up late, so you rushed through the morning routine. '_CRAP! I'm going to be late!_' you thought. You finally made it to school and into the class room. As you walk in you look around at everyone as they look away. You sit down and see a man with red hair and emerald green eyes walk through the door. '_I've never seen him before'_ you think. The teacher, Mr. Sohma, comes in behind him. "Please, Shuichi, sit down next to _" Mr. Sohma says to the red haired man. He sits next to you and looks at you. You see a smile cross his lips and you can't help but smile back. As the day goes on you see Shuichi in many of your classes.

You're at lunch now and are sitting at a table from under a tree, watching the leaves sway in the wind. You hear footsteps heading toward you. "Is this seat taken?" you look up to see Shuichi smiling at you. You smile back "no, it's not." He sits down next to you and opens a bag filled with food. He turns to you "I see you don't have a lunch, would you like to share mine?" you answer, "umm, sure." As you share the food he brought after the first taste you look at him with amazed eyes. "This is really good!" he replies, "thank you, I made it myself" he smiles, "you're a good cook" you say and smile back.

~FF~

The last bell rang, signaling it's time to go home. You walk out the school and at the front gate you see Shuichi standing there. You walk up to him "hey, you waiting for someone?" you ask him. He smiles "Yes, actually, may I walk you home?" he asks. You look at him and think a moment, "No, I'm sorry but I'd rather walk home alone" he looks disappointed, "are you sure?" he asks you again. "Yes, I'm sure. Sorry" you say and you start walking in one direction as he turns to walk down another way. You walk a ways down the street till you were far enough away from the school that no one could see you and change your direction and take a shortcut down an ally. You walk through some turns and as you were almost out a group of 5 high school punks come out of a corner and look at you. You continue to walk calmly, ignoring them. One with short brown hair says "look what we have here boys," you took a guess and figured he must be the leader. They stepped around you, causing you to stop walking and look at them. "I need to get through" you say while staying calm. One with short black hair smirks and says, "You're not going anywhere" you glare at them and proceed to walk. As you get to the leader you stop "You're in my way, now move" they laugh and the leader says, "we've got a feisty one boys" he puts his hand on your cheek and with this you do a spin kick in air and hit him in his face, causing him to slam into the brick wall. "Don't touch me" you say and continue to walk away. "damn you bitch!" the boy with black hair says and runs up behind you, reaching out to grab you but once his hand touches your shoulder you grab him and flip him over you, into the wall next to his leader. Then turn and look at the others "anyone else?" you say impatiently. They run to the 2 leaning on the wall then look at you, saying nothing. "Good choice" you say, turn and proceed walking home. You make in out of the ally way and walk to the park. You are at the edge of the woods and you look behind you to see no one watching and walk in. once you're in you head off in a run to your house. It takes you only a few minutes to get home and as you walk inside you stop, in shock. As you look around you see that someone broke in and left a note for you. You pick it up and read:

**I will find you, and once I do, you will be mine.**

You gasp and think "_who could be after me?..."_ you set the note down and look around the room. Everything was a mess. They threw everything over the floor, whoever it was. You start cleaning things up. It wasn't till 6:45 when you got done. You head to the kitchen and fix dinner. When you're done you hear footsteps in the other room. You walk in and see Yuki sniffing the air. "Hey Yukie, what's up?" he looks to you "there is a strange smell in the air in here" he says.((remember, you can talk to animals ^.^)) "yeah, someone broke in and made a mess of the place. They left a note too" you pick up the note and show it to him. "Looks like someone is after you, I'm sorry to say I don't know who it is" he says after reading it. "Don't worry about it, whoever it is I can most likely handle him" you say to him while putting the note into a folder and putting it inside a drawer. "We'll have to be cautious from now on though _" he says, "I know Yukie" you say back. You start heading upstairs. "I'm going to bed, night" "goodnight _." You walk into your room which is however you want it to look like with a bathroom on the left wall. You take a shower and change into a tank top and lose shorts as you lay in bed and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Recap~~

You take a shower and change into a tank top and lose shorts as you lay in bed and fall asleep.

~~Start~~

You wake up and get ready for school. You take a shower, get dressed, and start to head out the door. You turn before you open the door and look behind you "I'm going to school now!" you say to Yukie.

You're running through the woods now and are now at the park. As you look around for anyone, you see no one and you walk down the alley way you went down yesterday. As you walk through some turns you spot the opening and look around before walking out. No one is around to see you so you run to the street and get to the side walk. You start walking to school now. As you walk through the halls and head towards your locker to get your books. Once you shut your locker Shuichi pops up next to you. "Good Morning" he smiles, "Morning" you smile back. "Having a good morning so far?" he asks you, you say "so far, I was just getting some things for class." "Well, do you mind if I walk you to class?" he says, "sure" you answer with a smile as he smiles back.

~~Lunchtime~~

You sit under your tree again and take a deep breath. '_This is such a nice day!'_ you think. You look around the lunch area and notice Shuichi standing by table with a group of girls at it. He seems to be talking to the group. You soon see Shuichi point to you and then glaring eyes coming from around the group. That's when it hit you. '_They must have wanted him to sit with them.' _You get an idea and once their glaring eyes reverted back to you, you lean back casually and look at them like saying "_Ha. You lose!" _they soon look away and you sit back the way you were as Shuichi comes sitting next to you. "Sorry for the delay" he says with a sweet smile. You look at him and say "its alright, I take it that they wanted you to sit with them?" he looks confused for a moment then says "oh! Yes but I told them that I already had a seat waiting" with a sweat drop. You glance at the table again to see them glaring at you once again. This time you had a better idea! You lean closer on Shuichi and whisper in his ear "your fan club is watching, I have an idea so play along" he glances at the table then looks at you and nods. Though he isn't sure what you're planning but not willing to ask any questions. As you lean on him he begins pulling out his lunch he made and you make him stop by putting one of your hands on his and then the other on his leg. You start rubbing his leg while the other intertwines with his hand. You see a blush play at his cheeks, you giggle as you see the girls stop looking and him become slightly nervous.

As you pull away you hear him breathe deeply. After a few moments he starts getting out his lunch, you watch him. "You have more food than last time" you say as he smiles and looks at you. "Yes, I brought you some also." You blush slightly, "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't take this from you" he frowns "but I made it special just for you" your eyes soften as you sigh and smile "okay, I'll eat it" he smiles widely at this as he hands you the food.

~~Last Class~~

In your in the class of the day now, its been about 5 minutes since it first started and your sitting next to the window just like in all your classes and Shuichi is sitting a few rows to your right. Social Studies is your most boring class so you're always looking out the window. The teacher was talking but you weren't paying attention. Your mind was in the feudal era. Wondering what everyone was doing and thinking that you'll visit Kagome after school. SLAM! Is all you hear as you come back to your senses and look at the angry teacher before you holding a long ruler. Oh yeah, did I mention he is also the most meanest and annoying teacher EVER! "Miss _ I suggest you pay attention or you'll fail the next test!" he says as he walks off. You roll your eyes and look out the window again. '_Like I don't already know all this stuff anyway…'_ you think to yourself. It wasn't too long afterwards you zone out again. Except, this time you were at home and telepathically talking to Yukie. "_This class is so boring Yukie!_" "_I'm sorry, you only have 5 more minutes, you'll live_" "_that's what you think_." SNAP! You stop the connection and look at the broken ruler one your desk. As you look up to see a bright red face filled with pissed off ness. He opened his mouth to say something and at that moment the bell rings and you smirk at him as he closes his mouth and you run out the door into the hallway. You were almost half way to the gate when you hear yelling from behind you. You recognize it as Shuichi's voice as you slow down to a stop. He stops next to you "Hey, is everything alright?" he asks you. As you say "I'm fine, why?" "You went running pretty fast out of the class room when Mr. Hiroshi broke his ruler on your desk. He hit your desk many times before you finally noticed it." You look at him confused, then you remember the snap of the ruler breaking. "Oh, Ha. Yeah I'm fine, really" you smile. He just smiles back and nods. "Well… anyway, I have to go. I'll see you Monday!" you say as you begin to run off without looking back. You head down the normal alleyway and you get to the end and start walking through the park, heading to the woods.

Once you get into the woods you dash off in a quick run to your house. In just a few seconds your home and walking through the door. You look around to see Yukie lying down on the couch. "We're going to the Feudal Era this weekend Yukie!" his tail starts wagging, "Are we really?" "Yes, after I change!" after that I run upstairs and change into a black tank top with low rise blue jeans and a black studded belt, with black heels. (As you can see I'm not very detailed about clothing. Sorry!) You head down stairs and is heading out the door with Yukie right behind you. Once you lock the door you pick up Yukie and flash to Kagome's house, where you find Kagome putting stuff into her backpack. "Hey Kagome, do you really need all that stuff?" you ask her as you walk up to her right outside the shrine where the well is. She glances up a moment then looks back down to finish packing the rest. "Yes, you never know what could happen over there and my healing medicine and stuff work better than theirs" she says. "True" you say as you set down Yukie and open the door to the shrine.

You walk down the steps and wait for Kagome by the well. A few minutes pass before she's inside and closes the door behind her. Once she is at the well you are standing on the edge with Yukie next to you and you both say "Let's Go!" as you jump inside. Once on the other side you climb out first with Yukie on your shoulders, then help Kagome out. You both walk a ways before a village comes into view. Kaeda's Village. Soon we make it to her cottage and outside standing around is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo with Kilala. you both walk up to them and get greeted with a happy "welcome back" by Sango and Miroku, "It's about time" by Inuyasha, and a hug from Shippo and Kilala. You smile as you hug back and say your "Hello" and "Shut up!" to Inuyasha.

You are now walking through forest trails with the group and everything is quiet for awhile. Then to the side you feel a faint presence that gets stronger. You stop and look in that direction. Inuyasha see's you stop and knows that you're both feeling the same presence. Then, suddenly a tall man with long silver hair like inuyasha's and a white kimono and armor walks through the trees. You hear Inuyasha gasp "Sesshomaru!". You look at Inuyasha, thinking '_who is Sesshomaru?'_ you see Inuyasha jump in front of all of you and unsheathe his sword. The man named Sesshomaru doesn't show any emotion on his face. Almost like he just didn't care. You stare at him and wonder how they know each other. As you look at him you notice he is nicely built and very hot. You smile at your thought. Sesshomaru unsheathe his sword and suddenly you are pulled back by Kagome to behind the trees. They begin fighting and you watch in awe.

Sesshomaru has lost his sword in the battle, has a gash in his side, and is now looking at Inuyasha fiercely. Inuyasha starts to charge at him, ready to pierce his body and before his sword makes contact with Sesshomaru you unknowingly had ran out from the woods and stood in front of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha immediately stopped in his tracks. As he held his sword he said "Get out of the way _!" "No! You won't hurt him anymore!" you yell at him. You glance back to Sesshomaru to see a glance of kindness in his eyes just before it faded back to emotionless eyes. Turning back to Inuyasha you say "put your sword away Inuyasha!" "What! I'm going to finish him!" he protests. Then you hear "SIT!" and Inuyasha falls to the ground. You then turn around to face Sesshomaru and see he has already vanished. "You let him get away _! Damn it!" you hear from Inuyasha behind you.

You start running in the same direction as his scent is. Soon you catch up with him, but you decide to hide among the trees for now and you see him lean against a tree trunk holding his wound. You watch till it looks like he fell asleep then slowly creep up next to him and get a closer look at his open wound and think '_he should really bandage that up'._

^Sesshomaru's POV^

You wake up to see that women that was with Inuyasha and his friends earlier. Yes, it's that same one that stopped Inuyasha from killing you. '_But, why I wonder'_ you think. You look at the look on her face and wonder '_is she worried about my wound?'_

^Your POV^

You make a light blue energy ball in your hands and lower it to his wound. You put it on his wound and watch as it heals completely, along with the ripped clothing. You smile at your work and look at his face only to discover he is watching you intently. You blush and quickly start to stand when he pulls you down….


	3. Chapter 3

~~Recap~~

^Your POV^

You blush and quickly start to stand when he pulls you down…

~~Start Story~~

You land on the ground and Sesshomaru holds your arms with both hands and uses his body to keep you underneath him. "What are you doing!" You exclaim with little fear in your voice. Sesshomaru looks at you with emotionless eyes. "Why did you stop Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks. You quickly calm yourself before speaking, "He was going to kill you….and could you get off me, please?" Sesshomaru hesitated but eventually moved and stood up as you stood next to him. "Thank you" you say as you look at him walk to the tree and lay back down. "You should be alright, I healed your wound" you tell him. He looks at you and asks, "Why?" the question caught you off guard as you stutter to reply "Uh...um…because your were bleeding and I thought it needed to be…..uh…healed" "I didn't need your help, I would have been fine" Sesshomaru says. You can feel the cold acid dripping with his words as he talks to you.

You try ignoring the coldness as you look at him and he looks back, "I helped you and your still fine, so it doesn't matter" you say trying not to sound rude but did a bad job at that. Sesshomaru gives a slight glare then turns emotionless again. He looks away then closes his eyes as he stands up. You watch him as he turns away from you. He glances back at you. "Hm" is all he says then begins to walk off. You sigh and suddenly get an erg to follow him. _'why do I want to follow him? This is so weird'_ you think. You close your eyes and feel the wind flow through your hair as you consider what you should do.

You feel the wind spin around you making your hair sway and you feel your worries and thoughts disappear as you focus on the words of your heart. Soon the wind dies down and you slowly open your eyes. You begin walking in the direction which Sesshomaru went. While you run to catch up with him your mind wonders. _'why do I want to follow him?… I've only just met him and I get this awkward feeling when I look at him or even when I'm around him.. I don't understand' _you think. Your deep in thought so you failed to realize that you had already caught up to Sesshomaru and end up running into him. Once you ran into him you fell back onto the ground. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention, I'm so…" you look up to see Sesshomaru looking down at you in curiosity. "uh…." you stutter with your words at you stare at him. Once you regained your senses, you quickly stand up. Sesshomaru watches you as you look around the area with a confused look before looking at him.

^Sesshomaru's POV^

'_This girl is strange…'_ he thinks

^Your POV^

You were confused for a moment, you backtracked your actions and thoughts and once you remembered what you were doing you looked at him only to find him watching you intently. "What?" you ask, somewhat annoyed with his stares. "Hm.. Why are you here?" he asks you. You think for a moment, then answer "because I can be… is that a problem?" "Your rudeness will only get you in trouble." he states. "I could care less" you say. You begin to hear russling coming from the bushes. Sesshomaru turns and you see a young girl with black hair with a orange/yellow kimono on. Along side her is a green imp looking thing. "Lord Sesshomaru, your back!" says the young girl. "Milord, who is she?" the imp asks as he looks at you, as does the young girl. You kneel down to them, "Hi, my name is _, what is yours?" you say as you smile. The young girl smiles back and says "My name is Rin" she turns to the imp "and this is Jaken" you look at Jaken and he says "What is your business with Lord Sesshomaru?" you stand and look at Sesshomaru, "You're a lord!" you say, with a lot of surprise. _'that explains his demand for respect, he doesn't say it but its clear it bothers him when people don't call him lord' _you think as you look at him. He is silent but continues to look at you. "I don't have business here, actually" you say to Jaken as you turn to look at him. "Then why are you bothering Milord?" he demands very harshly, I might add. You glare at Jaken and he shuts up immediately.

^Jaken's POV^

'_And I thought Lord Sesshomaru was scary when mad.." _he thought. Frozen in place.

^Your POV^

You look at Sesshomaru, "let's go" he says to Rin and Jaken and begins to walk away. Rin runs next to him, she looks back at you and smiles, "Bye!" Jaken is on the other side of Sesshomaru. You watch them vanish over the hill. that's when you decided to make your move. You run into the trees and dash off where Sesshomaru and the others were. Still hiding in the trees you catch up with them. Being careful about your distance, you knew if you get too close Sesshomaru will know your around and you weren't sure what to say if he found you. You watch and listen to them. "She was really pretty, don't you think so Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin. "Of course not Rin! Lord Sesshomaru couldn't possibly be interested in such a weakling" Jaken says. _'He'll pay for that later…'_ you think and continue to watch. Sesshomaru stays silent but from his facial features it was obvious he was thinking about something.

^Sesshomaru's POV^

'_that girl… I don't know about her. She has a lot of power to her, definatly able to take care of herself.. She is beautiful and makes the cutest look when she's confused… wait, what am I doing? What is this feeling?'_ I think. I feel the wind blow, blending with the wind I catch a scent. Its familiar. _'Yes, its her! She is following. Hiding somewhere'_ I thought as I stop walking and look in the direction of her scent. "Jaken, watch over Rin." I say as I vanish and reappear in front of her. I stare at her shocked face. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

^Your POV^

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asks you. You are still surprises that he found you and got to you so fast. You thought that he was only going to run after you and you would just run away. And lose him somewhere in the woods, but now, here he stood. in front of you, looking at you. "Well?" he says. _'oh.. that's right..'_ you think. "uh… um…" you look around and see a bush with red roses on it. A thought come to mind. "I was just admiring these beautiful roses. that's all." you say as you walk over to the roses. You hear Sesshomaru follow you and stop next to you as you stare at the roses. "They are very beautiful, my favorite flower" you say, then wonder why you just told him that. You see Sesshomaru pick on off the bush and look at it. You watch him with curiosity.

^Sesshomaru's POV^

You look at the rose and notice that she is watching you. You look back at her and you see her blush. Without thinking you move one stand of her blonde hair and place the rose behind her ear. Lean down to her and lightly kiss her forehead.

^Your POV^

Sesshomaru just kisses your forehead. Your blushing big time now. _'oh my gosh..' you think. He moves back and you look up at him…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

**^Your POV^ **

**Sesshomaru just kisses your forehead. Your blushing big time now. **_**'oh my gosh..'**_** you think. He moves back and you look up at him…**

**~Begin~**

**You see a glance of kindness in his eyes then it vanishes as he turns and walks away. Watching him walk away made your heart pound more. You didn't want him to leave. You begin to follow him as he walks back to Rin and Jaken. You hid within the bushes. Making sure to stay out of sight and his senses. **

**^Sesshomaru's POV^**

'_**that girl is nearby.. Why is she following me? I wonder**_**' You think. You stopped suddenly and looked back in her direction. '**_**someone is after her…**_**'**

**^Your POV^**

**You struggle against a white furred baboon costume. This baboon came out of no where. Or, rather, you just weren't paying enough attention to notice him. Once he had the grip on you he began to fly off but before he could get far you saw him get cut in half before you hit the ground. You sat up and saw Sesshomaru standing there, looking at you as the baboon disappeared. "Naraku is after you, I see. You should be more careful from now on.." Sesshomaru said. You stand and walk up to him. "I'm always careful!" you exclaim. Sesshomaru turns and begins to walk away. "I can see that.." he says. You get a sweat drop and watch him walk away as you mumble under your breathe, "jerk.." suddenly Sesshomaru had you pinned against a tree, "What did you call me?" he asked with coldness but a hint of calmness. You look into his eyes, "Jerk. That's what I said." Sesshomaru looks back and he suddenly pulls you into a gentle but passionate kiss. You are taken by surprise and take a moment before closing your eyes and kissing back. **

**You and Sesshomaru share this moment for what seems like forever, but really only a few minutes. He slowly pulls away and looks at you, you look back. He then backs away and turns and walks back to Rin and Jaken. You fall to your knee's with a blush across your cheeks. You reach up and gently touch your lips at you look in his direction with wide eyes. Once you come back to your senses, you stand and run to where he was. She got to him and saw Rin and Jaken walking with him. Jaken looked back at you, "What are you doing here?" you look at him. "I'm here because I can be! Got a problem with that?" you say with anger in your voice. Jaken then looks away, "whatever.." you stick your tongue out at him. Then Rin looks back at you "Are you traveling with us?" she smiles. You smile back and answer, "Yes." Sesshomaru glances back at you and you see a sparkle in his eye but he turns back so you cant look any further. **

**You all continue to walk until it starts to get late, then Sesshomaru stops at an area and looks back at you. "We will rest here" he says. You nod and he starts to walk into the tree's, "Where are you going?" you ask. He stops, "I'm getting firewood." he starts to walk off again. **

**The sun has gone down now and the moon is a quarter almost. The pattern its in, you see it will be a new moon in a few days. You are sitting on the ground, beside the fire and looking up at the moon and stars. Rin sits next to you, "its lovely, isn't it?" you look at her and smile, "Yes, very" you look back up again. She pokes you slightly, "Can I ask you something?" you look at her and nod. "Why are you following Lord Sesshomaru?" you look down. "I am being chased by an evil demon.." she smiles, "don't worry, everything will be okay. Lord Sesshomaru will keep you safe!" you look at her then you look at Sesshomaru, who was leaning against a tree. Sesshomaru, looks up at you then closes his eyes. "Rin, you should rest. We will be home by tomorrow night" Rin smiles. "Yes, Milord" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap**

Sesshomaru looks up at you then closes his eyes. "Rin, you should rest. We will be home by tomorrow night" Rin smiles. "Yes, Milord"

~*Start*~

You awake with a jolt as you look around franticly. As you calm your breathing you see its still dark out and everyone is still sleeping. You slowly stand and quietly walk into the trees until you're a ways into the forest where they cant hear you. You stop and stand there, looking up. You stare at the moon, calming your heart beat back to normal, the moon always had that affect on you. You start to hear rustling. You look in the direction and focus on that direction. The sound stops for a moment and muffled voices can be heard, "Damn! We're lost" one said. "It's your fault Urameshi! If you would have listen to Koenma then we wouldn't be lost." another yelled. "I don't see you helping out!" "I believe it's this way" _'that one sounded familiar'_ you thought as you stared in the direction of the voices.

More rustling is heard before a familiar red head appears exiting the bushes. You blink twice as you look at him and he looks at you wide eyed. You step a little closer, "Tsuki, what are you doing here? Are you alone?" you shake your head, "no, I have friends a little ways back.. Why are you here?" then a guy wearing a green jumpsuit with black greased back hair walks out from behind him and so does a tall orange haired guy in a blue jumpsuit then a short guy with tall black hair. " Hey Kurama, who is she?" says the tall orange haired guy, confusion fills you. "who is Kurama?" you question as you look at Shuichi strangely. You notice Shuichi elbow the guy and he sweat drops "uh.. I meant Shuichi.. Kurama is just.. Some friend of mine.." he stutters. You raise a brow then shrug it off. Shuichi walks to you with a worried expression on his face. "Why are you out here?" then more rustling is heard behind you. You all look that direction to see Sesshomaru appear. Sesshomaru glances around at the group of boys then to you. Shuichi steps in front of you and glares at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and flashes in front of Shuichi. "A fox demon.. Hm.." you look to Shuichi and then to Sesshomaru. You look to Shuichi and think '_fox demon?'_ the group of boys behind you step forward by Shuichi, "What's your problem?" the tall guy said as he narrowed his eyes on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes never leave Shuichi and Shuichi to him. "Tsuki, Why are you with these boys?" Sesshomaru asks you, ignoring the tall guy's question. You step around Shuichi and look to Sesshomaru, "I was just out for a walk-" "She's not of your concern.." Shuichi growls. You nudge Shuichi in the chest, averting his attention from Sesshomaru to you. "Why are you here anyway?" he stays quiet for a moment before speaking "My friends and I are after someone.. Why are you here?" "I'm here with Sesshomaru and a couple of his friends" "This is a dangerous place, Tsuki, you should be home where it's safe" you narrow your eyes at him "Don't tell me what to do. I'm here 'cuz I want to be" Sesshomaru looks at you "Tsuki, I'm leaving. Follow if you wish" he turns and walks back through the brush. You step toward his direction only to feel someone grab your arm. You turn to see Shuichi with a worried look in his eyes. "Tsuki.." you get your arm free of his grip and begin to walk away.

You and Sesshomaru make it back to Rin and Jaken as the sun starts rising. Sesshomaru sits against the tree he was against before and you sit next to him, waiting for Rin and Jaken to wake.

*Shuichi's POV*

She's running around with a dangerous demon and doesn't even know it. She's stubborn too, so if I'm going to get her to a safe place its going to be hard. "Hey Kurama, Koenma's calling" You turn to see Yusuke waving you over to see his pocket compact. You see Koenma appear on the screen as he flips it open. "You haven't got lost yet, have you?" Koenma's voice comes through. "well, if you would have given better directions then we wouldn't be lost." Yusuke says.

"If you weren't so stupid Yusuke you could have figured it out.. Anyway he moves around a lot so I should have known he wouldn't be were I sent you.. I'm sure by now you've ran into Lord Sesshomaru?" Koenma says. "Yes, were we suppose too?" You ask. "Yes. If you follow him eventually he will lead you to your target." "okay. We'll follow him then. Thanks for the heads up baby breath" Yusuke says then closes the compact before Koenma could yell at him. He then looks to you. "I'm sure you're more up for following him 'cuz your girlfriend is with him." You feel a blush hit your cheeks. "she's not my girlfriend, Yusuke" "Not yet, fox" Hiei speaks up. What was it they saw that he couldn't? they were just friends, that's it. They makes their way in the direction Tsuki and Sesshomaru went. Soon coming to an opening through some bushes.

*Your POV*

Rin and Jaken were now up and you were all about to walk away when Sesshomaru stopped and looked toward the bushes. Shuichi and his friends soon walk out. You sigh and hear a faint growl rise from Sesshomaru's chest. "what do you want Shuichi?" you ask, slight irritation clear in your voice. You notice Shuichi slightly flinch at the sound of your voice before speaking,

"it seems that the best way for us to find our target we must follow Lord Sesshomaru" "Yeah, so we're going to be tagging a long for a while." Yusuke says. You look to Sesshomaru to see him watching your reaction. You shrug and he nods. "I don't care, just stay out of the way" Sesshomaru then turns and walks away with Rin and Jaken at his feet. You stand for a moment to look back at Shuichi only to start walking as he walks beside you, soon catching up with Sesshomaru. Walking in silence.


End file.
